scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta elements
Beta elements are objects, graphics, or basically anything in a game that are not used. Maxwell's sister is a beta character in Scribblenauts who was removed for unknown reasons. Despite her removal, her sprite still appears on the sprite sheet of both Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. However, a character with the design of this early version of Maxwell's sister can be summoned in Scribblenauts Unlimited by way of spawning any variation of a Doppelganger with the "Female" adjective. Also shown on the sprite sheet for Super Scribblenauts are shown that there was originally more constellations. All three of these are in Scribblenauts Remix. *A notebook constellation *An apple constellation *A car constellation There were multiple merits included in Scribblenauts but not used. At E3 2009 and 2010 Both Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts had playable demos in their respective E3s. The famous "God vs. the Kraken" video showed a Flamethrower that shot out a straight line of flame, not multiple moving flames. An early level was also shown. It has a different top-screen design than the final. There are a few differences between the E3 version of Super Scribblenauts and the actual game (e.g., the adjective telekinetic makes the affected person's head bigger and allows them to fly, as opposed to only allowing flight in the E3 game) Beta Objects Many objects went through beta stages. Some objects were removed completely. Many of these beta objects are dinosaurs or monsters, and had only dot eyes. Known Beta Objects *Hydra: A Green monster with three necks and heads. The Beta version of the Hydra was less detailed. *Brontosaurus: The beta Brontosaurus was grey instead of blue-grey and had larger feet. *Plesiosaurus: The beta version was less detailed and a darker shade of blue. *Alligator: The beta alligator has a longer tail that curved upwards. *Sea Monster: The beta version held very little detail. *Stegosaurus: The beta stegosaurus held a lighter color scheme and had orange spines, which were later changed to green. *Frankenstein's Monster: It is currently unknown as to why Frankenstein's Monster does not appear, this may be due to a copyright infringement. *Liz: The beta form of Liz was the same version of Liz from Scribblenauts but has a red shirt. *Triceratops: The beta version was less detailed. *Pterodactyl: The beta version was less detailed. *Edison Yan: The beta version of Edison had only one difference, this was the wings. *Burning Man: The beta version of the burning man was meant to be a separate object, but was instead changed to a synoym of Colossus. *Invisible Man: The beta version held a hat, whereas the featured one does not. *Succubus: Incubus was going to be used instead. The Incubus can be spawned in Scribblenauts Unlimited as a male variant. *Tanuki: The beta version held little difference from the released version. *Frankenstein's Wife: Frankenstein's wife was never added for, most likely, the same reason as Frankenstien. *Ghoul: used to look like a Demonic Caveman from a scary movie. *Octoclop: Looked like a Cyclops, except it had eight eyes. *Mermaid: Used to have a red star fish,bigger eyes,had slightly darker hair with a different style and pointed hair along the end with a slightly different tail. *Monster: used to look like a more fitting sprite for a ogre, was fatter, had red eyes that only one sprite has that is still known, Baba Yaga, had two horns instead of three, had more detail, was more brown and had a moveable mouth unlike the Tyrannosaurus in the normal versions of Scribblenauts. *Clown: Looked like a female clown but oddly wasn't used in Scribblenauts Unlimited as the female version. *Phoenix: had a slight flame detail that looked like fire particles coming off its wings. *Megalodon: the megalodon had more detail. *Dragon: Used to look friendlier, with a larger head and torso and a bipedal position. This may be the reason they changed it. *Beholder: Likely taken out due to copyright infringement. *Charonosaurus: The beta Charonosaurus was grey. *Ifrit: A beta Demon from Super Scribblenauts. Category:Featured Articles Category:Game Elements